


Mellow Song

by ccchantey



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:46:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchantey/pseuds/ccchantey
Summary: 完整篇





	Mellow Song

Mellow Song  
abo/新人警员51×音乐人24/年下  
*岛崎章 BG哉叔的角色

*********************

 

(一周前)  
**警署

“我在演出最后释放信息素，不会很过分，就…意思一下的那种，你懂？我已经做过很多次了，真的不需要这么…严肃……”  
同样的话已经重复了一早上，可城岛副署长的眉头却一刻都没有放松过。

负责这次安保任务的警员成两排站在墙边，整齐的制服和挺拔的站姿在不大的会议室里显得更具压迫力。藏在后排角落里的堂本光一听到这里，才终于明白了前辈最近那股无形的焦虑来自哪里。平时满是烟味儿的地方此刻飘满了橙子的清甜，而空气却不似水果那般柔软可爱，甚至是难以搅动的，谁都不敢发出声音。

“我以为阿章哥——岛崎先生都交接好了。”  
堂本刚懒洋洋的缩在警队唯一的那把，靠背中间已经磨掉到花白的硬皮椅子里皱着眉头。他做出仰头向后的动作，但下一秒又像突然想到什么似的立刻坐直了腰，满脸的不舒服和不耐烦。对面那位警官额头上的汗珠和焦虑也越来越清晰可见。  
“所以我都说了…真的不用太担心…”

堂本刚是谁，一个胆大妄为的人，一个敢在演唱会上释放自己的信息素的歌手。可即便是这样的行为，你也无法描述他是一个不知廉耻的人。大概是因为那洒脱无畏的模样太让人神往，如果对此生出邪念，那一定是你对他的亵渎，尤其是在对上那道纯净的目光之后。 堂本光一咽了口唾沫，明明自己才是alpha，怎么会觉得被那个面团一样的人压制呢。

 

岛崎章是之前一直负责堂本刚演出的安保人员，这次拒绝了自己的请求，据说是因为儿子到了分化期。可以理解，但也不至于直接交给警察啊，一定是家里做官的老爹动了什么手脚。

“这些就是全部的人员吗？比之前的人还多啊…”  
歌手的大眼睛越过中年男人的汗珠看向身后，两排英俊挺拔的年轻小伙，alpha和beta都有，要不是地点在警署，他都觉得自己好像牛郎店里的妈妈桑。目光浏览着人员名单，在发现一个熟悉的姓氏之后停了下来。  
“堂本，光一——”

“到!”  
小警员条件反射的答了“到”，下一秒才红着脸挠头，惹得大家都笑了出来，气氛意外地缓和了一些。

“好巧啊，那就你来负责我的休息室吧。”  
他从椅子上翘起屁股，透过前排的缝隙费力的和自己对视，下巴扬起来上目线看向这边，眼神里闪着期待，堂本光一的心跳踩漏了一拍。  
“这样可以吗？城岛队长——”

“当然当然，就这么办。光一君，你当天就负责堂本先生的休息室。”

被指名的人听到队长长舒一口气，堂本刚整个人看起来也放松了很多。接下来的时间他们又确认了一遍流程，大明星起身离开的时候，小圆脸挂着十分和蔼可亲的营业笑容，像个讨厌的大人。

 

会议结束后堂本光一惯例的去找在网警部门任职的学弟，比自己晚一届入职，才来不到半年。但因为是珍贵的技术人员，办公室不仅独立，且豪华。

他熟练的直接推开了门——  
“别装了，是我。”

显示器后方只用一秒钟就熟练躲下去的脑袋探出来，那是一张白皙的小脸，狭长的眼睛和猫唇都透着可爱和宅气，看起来软绵绵的汉堡手手指动了动，被紧急最小化的游戏窗口也回到了桌面。  
“前辈…您下次能不能敲敲门呢…”  
二宫和也小心翼翼地对把身体摔进沙发里的人说。

“知道了知道了…”

“上次也这么说的…”

“nino啊…”

“咳咳——在的，您说。”  
以为吐槽要被抓包了，可前辈只是半转过身体盯着天花板若有所思，欲言又止，最后撂下一句“我睡会儿”就转身过去了。

“堂本光一？他们说你在这里。”  
二宫和也觉得自己今天也许不宜上班时间玩游戏，这次没敲门就直接进来的是一个短发冲天的陌生汉子。再次回归游戏界面时，两个小人的血条都空了，角落里的对话框有队友怒发冲冠的表情。

“是我…”  
堂本光一立刻坐起来，认出了他是刚才在会议室看到的乐队成员。那人听到房间内还有声音，这才转头看向自己。

“那小刚就交给你咯。”  
只撂下一句话就啪的关上门走了，来去自如好像一阵风，莫名其妙的。

“堂本前辈——”

“我靠还有完没完啊！”  
门被再次推开了，二宫和也的小尖嗓爆发，翻了一个漂亮的白眼。  
“吉村你来凑什么热闹啊！把网警办当茶水间啦！”

“我来找堂本前辈啊。”  
同样不敲门的人理直气壮的说着，好像来这里找堂本光一是一件再理所因当不过的事。不过好像也确实。  
“前辈，松冈先生和您说什么了啊？”

“松冈？”  
堂本光一被这位后辈的一脸谄媚的笑容晃得精神恍惚，想了一下才和刚刚离开的人对上号。  
“哦哦哦，怎么啦。”

“哇前辈，刚才那位可是我们北海道的传奇人物，我还小的时候他就来东京了，他在我们那的传说可多了，我跟您讲……”

吉村的北海道传奇人物传记应该是讲的很好，本来在生气的nino都笑了，可堂本光一的脑袋却一直在纠结着，怎么就把堂本刚交给自己了呢？是真的要把他交给自己吗，还是说这只是音乐人寒暄的方式？警校毕业的大老粗一根筋的脑袋想废了也没搞明白。

讲故事的人走了之后他还在发呆，听到二宫和也的笑声才回神。  
“干什么啊…”

“小刚就交给你了！”  
学弟模仿着那位鼓手的语气，意外的居然很像，包括那个留头的动作。

“你知道堂本刚吗？”

“sho酱采访过他。”

“哦对不起，我忘了你男友是播新闻的…”

“那个人很厉害的，家里背景很大，自己的音乐也做的很好，就这么交给你了？哼哼哼哼~”  
二宫和也开玩笑的向他摊手耸肩，他没有告诉前辈的是，跟随他一起来到房间里的，隐隐的橙子气味夹杂着淡淡花香的甜蜜。

 

(演出当日 两小时前)  
后台

正如安排的那样，堂本光一从抵达现场开始就在堂本刚的休息室门口值守，而主角也只是在最开始露了面，后来就安静的好像不存在一样。所以当他缩到内陷进墙体的门框下，给搬大道具的师傅让路的时候，被身后突然打开的门吓到炸毛。

“啧，现在才搬来这个吗…”  
堂本刚好像也没想到的看着水泄不通的门廊，两个人只能挤在狭小的门框里，距离很近，熟悉的甜橙味飘进鼻腔，这个人不是说演出最后才释放的吗。

“那光一kun进来吧——”  
身高只比自己低了一点的人看向他，一只手抓着门把，另一只手掌摊开伸向房间里，做出邀请的姿态。  
“这样的大道具还有很多。”

“不用了，我在这里就好——”

“小伙子，麻烦给房间里站一下，让个路！”  
又有几位师傅抬着三角形的大道具走了过来，对面墙边摆放咖啡的桌椅此刻成了障碍，只得他来让步。隐约看到了后边还有几个，于是便放弃坚持，转身走进了大明星的休息室里。

“乖孩子，这就对了嘛~”

 

“光一kun是哪里人呢？啊——我这么叫你可以吗，毕竟一个堂本叫另一个堂本，堂本先生——”  
堂本刚一副自然熟的神态，故意用亲昵的口气喊他。手掌做呼喊状贴在脸颊上，因为发音缘故嘟起的三角嘴看起来软软的。  
“也太奇怪了吧。”

“我等道具搬完就回到门外。”  
定了定神，或许对方并没有自己想象的那么讨厌，可他还是认为这样的攻势是拿不下自己的。

“光一kun工作认真严肃，我会和副署长表扬你的。”  
好像是偷偷和自己定私约一样，大眼睛对他做出一个好看的wink，毫无疑问这是个勾人的妖精，只需要一个眼神就可以虏获心智不稳的人，可堂本光一恰好不是。  
“光一kun真的一句话都不多说嘛，你喜欢什么啊？”

“物理。”  
小警员直接放了大，一般这种招数都是拿来在酒吧里回绝搭讪的人的。

“哇，好难的啊，我完全不懂的，物理到底是什么啊，我只要知道地球在转不就好了吗？”

原本决心崩着脸的人终于忍不住了，这个人的确深谙如何动摇人心。好奇的眨眼，撒娇一般带着疑惑上扬的尾音，恰好激起了狂热者内心深处隐藏的表现欲。

“没有这么简单——”

开口的瞬间就后悔了，那张小圆脸露出得意的笑。

“那你就给我讲讲呗~”

……

“脚印？”

“是足迹。”

“这些都是可以计算的…”

“诶——像乾贞治那样？”

“那是谁？”

“网球王子。”

“……？”

“没什么，请您继续——”

“子弹很小，但速度很大，遇到障碍物时所产生的冲击力…  
“坦克的履带…  
“这种机关就是利用定轴转动来实现……”

……

 

经纪人第三次敲门进来的时候，看到的还是身着警服的人两手拿着堂本刚的化妆工具在比划着什么，而堂本刚也听的认真。

“小刚在干嘛呢，还不来。”  
非常有男子气概的鼓手也好奇的探头进来观望，听到经纪人说在上物理课之后瞪大眼睛“诶——了一声。滔滔不绝的科普被迫终止，可话说到一半憋在嗓子眼里真的让人窒息。堂本刚递来一杯温水，他咕咚两下就喝完了。

 

“那我演出的时候，这里——就交给光一老师看管啦。”  
“光一老师”是方才揶揄他的称呼，对虎头虎脑的单纯年轻人很是受用。  
“进来看电视也可以哦~”  
小恶魔朝他眨眨眼，堂本光一开始怀疑这个男人是不是谎报了年龄，这哪里像是30代中期男性的举动，完全就是一个冲你撒娇的omega，而你也根本没有办法忽视他。

“光一kun的味道——”  
唰的一下，小警员的脸就红了。  
“很少女呢。”

被发现了，一定是刚才讲的太激动没有注意收好。身为一个威猛的alpha，他的信息素居然是蔷薇花香，可真是比omega还omega。

“但是怎么说呢…”  
那人用手指搓着下巴，做思考状看向他。  
“你还是cool beauty的感觉。”  
好像淋过小雨的花丛那般，香味是清冽淡雅的。

某人的耳朵尖兀自的更加鲜红了。

 

(演出中) 后台

眼前狭窄的地方摆满了各式服装，通往深处的白炽灯光在有些老旧的墙上变成灰色，走过最前端的拐角就是那个live现场，让人无法立刻就判断出好听与否的乐声飘忽在空气里。可这些对于现在的堂本光一来说，也变得不只是声波和听小骨的振动。他守护在主人翁的休息室门口，远处电音刻意走漏风声，刺穿耳膜的尖叫声，他想舞台中央的那位此刻一定犹如神明。  
他明白，如果没有刚才的交流，他应该只想赶紧结束这个无聊的任务，回去找二宫和也联机。而现在，他对这个人充满了好奇。仅仅只是回想起他认真“听讲”的模样，都能让嘴角咧出一个微笑。

 

“堂本kun，调来这边多久啦~”  
说话的人是刚来接了一杯咖啡的国分前辈，他比副署长年轻一些，是管后台这边的分队长。

“有一年了…”

“一年啊…”  
前辈的脸上莫名扬起幸福的笑容，开心都从挤出的皱纹里溢了出来。  
“我家孩子也刚好一岁呢~”

看起来结婚生子对于前辈来说是件幸福的事情。

“光一呢，有对象吗？”

“没有呢，单身。”

“抓紧了啊——你这么帅的小伙子肯定不少人约吧，但是今天——你一定要等堂本先生——这位堂本先生。”  
国分前辈指了指他身后的门。  
“等他走了你才能走啊，辛苦了！”

 

(演出终了) 后台

堂本光一一个人站岗到无聊的时候，听到了不远处舞台那边发出了一阵比刚才还要疯狂的尖叫。不过五分钟他就看着堂本刚被乐经纪人搀扶着回来了，工作人员都带着口罩，路过的地方都飘着堂本刚的信息素的味道。

“光一kun——”  
这次叫他的是经纪人。  
“麻烦你了，一定不要让别人进屋！”

事到如今他才明白，为什么所有人都这么重视这间休息室了。或许就是要给堂本刚一些空间，自己解决“问题”。

 

无关人等都散空了，此刻的后台兴许只有他们两人。门窗都严丝合缝，香甜诱人的味道被锁住，而他的大脑里却满是不该想的事情——那个人全身发热的样子，迫不及待褪掉裤子，用刚才撩拨过琴弦的手指安抚分身，也许脖子会扬起来，那张可爱的三角嘴也是微张，漂亮的眼睛呢，想看他被情欲控制不能自已。

意淫被屋内的几声巨响打断，有什么东西叮铃哐啷砸在了地上，他想都没想就拧开了门。

堂本刚早就有预感这次发情期推后不是什么好事，但他没想到比这更可怕的是自己偶然发情的样子，居然被那个小警员撞见了。蔷薇花香带着警惕的攻击性破门而入，满是雨露的花瓣在遇到浓烈的甜橙香之后，像是被风吹过一般，冰凉的雨滴猛然抖落一地，冷冽的感觉让他不自觉的发抖，暂时舒缓燥热的之后也拔高了欲望。

“你…出去……”

房间里漆黑一片，但那具光裸白皙的身体却明明白白的印在眼里。堂本光一没想到堂本刚居然会把衣服全部脱掉，默默将门反锁，他带着alpha天生的压迫感走向他。

“你不能…唔……”  
堂本刚心理上是半推半拒的，可他的身体也不可否认的知道这个人的味道好像可以拯救自己。

“我帮你——好吗？”  
空气里的甜味儿太过绵密，堂本光一不知道使了多大的劲儿才忍住没有冲动行事。

“嗯…”  
被清冷的花香压迫，大脑已经昏昏沉沉的堂本刚说不出反抗的话来。只是一个临时标记的话，这个人确实是很好的选择。

堂本光一权当他是默认了，俯身跪在了榻榻米上，一把捞起软在墙边的人，高烫的身体接触到自己微凉的手掌，堂本刚在他怀里哼哼唧唧的打了一个颤，发梢也跟随着抖动，刺在胳膊上痒痒的。  
低头含住了冒着液体的前端，大明星好听的嗓音发出小兽一般的低吟，大喘着宣告被口腔包裹的舒适。难道这样美妙的歌喉不应该在这种时候也多多展现吗？  
他只是用舌尖在铃口打转着舔了几下，浓厚的液体就交代了他一嘴。这是单身汉堂本光一第一次为别人口，所以也是第一次吞下那些东西。

强烈的发泄感让堂本刚的腰都软了下去，下体在射出后还在不断抽动，堂本光一爱怜的吮吸了几下才放过他。  
对方托起他的背，突然捏住自己的下巴强迫着与他对视，小警员复杂的目光里有期待也有担忧。

“剛桑…和以前的那些人也会这么做吗？”  
一边说一边松开一只手去褪制服裤子，隔着内裤用已经硬起的地方顶着对方敏感的会阴，那里也被前后流出的液体沾湿。  
没头没脑的问题让堂本刚反应不过来，出口的疑问却都变成难耐的呻吟，而年轻的alpha似乎不想放弃这个话题。  
“和以前值守的人…也都会这么做吗？！”  
堂本光一脱下最后一层阻隔，焦急的进入了已经足够湿润柔软的地方，最敏感的地方被层层叠叠的包裹着，原本带着怒气的疑问变得像小孩的无理取闹。

“没…有……不会…啊…只有光一……呜呜呜…只有你…喜欢……”  
狭小的甬道被瞬间填满，排挤着异物然后在下一秒又吸的更紧更深。欲拒还迎的姿态烧断了年轻气盛的alpha的理智，听到自己是唯一一个之后又加快了动作。囊袋拍打着白皙柔软的臀部，发出色情的声响。  
“警察先生……您在干嘛呢…”  
处在下风两腿大开着被进入的人，看到对方在自己身上奋力挺动的样子，心里的小恶魔突然上线。虽然是你情我愿，但一个警察对一个才认识不到24小时的人做这种事情，还有这么比这更刺激呢。

“堂本剛…男…35岁…在公共场合…释放信息素…险些引起骚乱…我…”  
年轻人掐着他的腰，突然靠近耳边低语。  
“依——法——办——事——”

原本习惯调戏别人的人被这几个字搞的面红耳赤，只能发出气声的轻笑。

“怎么不说话了？”  
堂本光一看着突然害羞下去的人，一副哑口无言的样子实在是可爱，他只想不停的作弄他，看他好看的眉眼不知所措。说着就抵进了深入的柔软，对着让人尖叫的那一点细细研磨，再次逼出了带着水果清新气息的液体。

“嘭——”的一声，窗外升起一朵美丽的烟花，而后是接二连三的烟花声响，房间内的旖旎都被藏了起来。

“剛桑，您可以大声的叫了…”

因为高潮的快感还在发抖的人被含住了大半个耳廓，年轻人抱着他站了起来，进入到了前所未有的深度，又是一波发情热来袭，他背靠着墙，随着猛烈的插上下摇晃。  
“…你…慢，慢一点……”

“慢一点？刚才在舞台上不是还很大胆吗，怎么这会儿开始求饶了？”

他可不是在后台傻站着的，来来往往的工作人员不断交流着这个人在台上的一举一动，他可都好好的听到了墙角。

“您刚才穿着皮裤…把话筒架怎么了？”

漆黑的房间里，夹杂着喘息的男声伴随肉体拍打的频率停顿，被抵在墙上抽插的人身体光裸，两条修长的腿无力的挂在肌肉紧实的臂弯里，随着进入的节奏摇晃。挺立的分身在年轻人的浅蓝色警服短袖上沾染出深色的痕迹。连结处一片泥泞，浓稠的白浊和透明的液体混在一起，因为两个人身体的碰触黏着着扯出丝线。抱怨被撞碎，变成断断续续带着哭腔的呻吟。蔷薇花香混杂着打翻的橘汁味道，撩人的馨香越来越浓密。

不断升空的绚烂很好的掩盖了他们的声响，也照亮了两个人的脸。

“堂本先生，这些也是计划好的吗？”

年轻男人盯着那双迷失在欲望里的眼睛，剔透的瞳孔倒映着烟花，美到让人想要钻进去一探究竟。

“光一君…唔…表现好的话…啊…我就……告诉你…”

他诧异的轻笑出来，明明前一刻还在求饶的美人此刻居然还敢调情。故意调整了勾着对方的手臂，下身被更深更热更紧致的地方包裹，两人都发出了舒服的喘息，一高一低混乱交织着。

“光一…不能…欺负我……”

奋力深挺的人被娇滴滴的呵斥弄得头皮发麻，不知道是应该进入的更深还是退出来，只是默默加快了速度。如愿以偿的听到对方难耐的娇喘后，低头夺下了柔软的唇。

他算是明白了，堂本刚就像一根柔软的藤蔓，默默缠绕着谋杀了自己的理智。而这个杀手，交由自己处置。

烟花表演还在继续，他咬上小小的腺体，清凉的信息素渗透进血液里，堂本刚的泪花里闪着狡黠的光，还有自己的身影。

 

突如其来的发情让堂本刚不知足的又缠着他要了几次，堂本光一自己却一直憋着没有发泄出来。善诱人者又怎么会不明白这个年轻alpha的顾虑，人单纯到极致，性事上也是一样的。  
“光一kun…接下来要去我家里吗……”

堂本光一愣住了，然而既然对方提出邀请，他们也不可能真的在这小小的休息室里做全套，那就恭敬不如从命了。

“我来开车。”  
他以最快的速度冷静下来，给堂本刚和自己穿好衣服收拾东西。对方说经纪人回来收拾休息室，他也来不及感叹什么，拿起包搂着人，从后门溜上了堂本刚的保时捷。跟着对方的指引一路飙车，很快就到了。  
空气里又产生了异常的燥热，好在有过简单的标记，味道不会引起骚动。堂本刚软软的靠着自己，年轻人花好大力气才忍住没有在电梯里就吻他。

 

进了家门就是天雷勾地火的互相索要，唇舌纠缠，谁也不愿放过谁，直到口腔里的空气被掠夺干净才舒心。

他推着堂本刚直接倒在了沙发上，奶茶色的沙发也带着一丝丝橙子的味道，堂本刚整个人都甜到了骨头里。也许是因为主场优势，原本在下方的omega翻身把堂本光一压在了身下。手指撑着对方分明的腹肌，扶着alpha傲人尺寸的巨大主动坐了下去。

“嗯………~扣酱…这里，用力…唔…要这里…”  
堂本刚坐在身上，湿滑的小穴吞吐着自己的分身，纤细的腰肢在眼前忘情的扭着，主动找寻最想要被碰触的那一点。眉头绕着欲望纠结在一起，脸颊的潮红预示着一场更加完美的高潮即将来临。长发随着动作飘散，遮遮掩掩的显露出刚才留下的深紫色吻痕。

他可算是懂长濑智也上高中的时候为什么总爱看御姐图集了，和现在在他身上动的人是一个道理。堂本刚的目的很单纯，他就是来要命的。

 

“这里吗？”

他准确的找到了堂本刚要求的那一点，看到对方一个弯腰的动作之后，精壮的腰杆又开始了疯狂的挺动。

堂本刚难耐的抓着年轻alpha的手，十指相缠紧紧扣着，扬起脖子的时候汗珠划过性感的线条，被对方的薄唇拦截。又是一个个欢爱的痕迹。

 

“剛桑…”

年轻人又加速了，大概是被湿热的甬道吞噬到了极限，他快忍不住了。在生殖腔外蹭着，喷张的血管蓄势待发。

“就在这里…不进去——”

一声闷哼，alpha的精华全都播撒在了腔外的内壁上，一股急促的热流激出了堂本刚体内残存的液体。omega慢慢软下的性器，宣告着这一波发情热告一段落。

既然有一位现成的“灭火器”，堂本刚也丝毫不客气，安稳的靠在结实的肌肉上一夜睡的心安理得。这也是他第一次遇到和自己如此契合的alpha，仿佛与生俱来的安全感让他觉得踏实。只是第二天早上醒来，小警员不见了踪影。  
后悔是必然的，可他只能劝自己就当做一夜情吧，没提前留好联系方式可真是失策，说不定还能发展发展呢。可他也总觉得还可以再遇到那个人。

 

 

(一周后) 某录音棚外

“那个…请问堂本刚…先生，是在这里上班呃…工作？录音？吗…”  
一大束鲜红的玫瑰将说话的人完全挡了起来，所以他当然也没看到，他问的人正是那位爱看热闹的鼓手。可鼓手却凭借着自身的身高优势和敏锐的直觉猜出了他。

“小刚——快出来——警察来了！”

堂本刚头上打着一串问号走了出去，看到那张藏在花里，却比花更娇艳的脸颊才明白了，这是命运的安排。  
“可以的哦，光一kun——”

年轻alpha的呼吸一滞。

“光一kun说什么我都回答应。”

堂本光一看着这束花笑了，一百朵玫瑰哪里比得过一颗真心呢。从今以后，就用橙汁来浇灌这丛蔷薇花吧。

 

(当晚) 堂本光一游戏时间

-真爱智龙迷城：前辈你要不要解释一下你的ID？

-钓不到金枪鱼不回东京湾：我好不容易有网了，怎么没人关注我…

-真爱智龙迷城：东京湾也有金枪鱼你赶紧回来吧

-直男就该舌吻：扣酱呢，他删号了吗

-漂亮的大猩猩：wok…我发现了什么……

-小刚就交给我了：字面意思

-最爱小和汉堡手：我闻讯赶来祝贺堂本前辈，溜了

-养过孔雀的男人：sho桑是终于不用担心万一有人和你抢nino了吧

……

 

“笑什么呢？”  
堂本刚趴上对着电脑傻笑的人的肩。

“我改了ID，游戏里的小伙伴都炸了哈哈哈哈~”

“我看——什么‘小刚就交给我了’———不错嘛~”  
嘴上语气平淡，小圆脸却悄悄红了起来。  
“那就交给你啦~”

“Yes，Sir!”


End file.
